Elizabeth
by celestial princess
Summary: Harry meets a girl-who's two years younger than him and he thinks he likes her.


Elizabeth by celestial princess  
  
Harry Hermione and Ron were running. They were late to Potions class. It wasn't their fault that Peeves decided to put obstacles like wastepaper baskets in their way, but they knew that Snape would not be happy. Harry turned a corner.  
  
"Lookout!" cried Hermione.  
  
WHAM!!!!!  
  
Harry looked around. He was now sitting down with his books and papers scattered around him. An approximately fifteen year old girl was picking up her books and apologizing. She had brown hair and a very pretty face. Then she looked up at him and her mouth fell open.  
  
"You're Harry Potter!" she whispered. She smiled with amazement. Harry thought that her smile made her look even prettier.  
  
Oh God, thought Harry. Now she's probably going to shriek with excitement, bounce up and down and ask me for my autograph. But she didn't.  
  
All she said was,"Wow, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you," and continued to pick up her things and started to walk off.  
  
"Wait!" Harry called. He stood up. She turned around. "What house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor," she replied.  
  
"Then if you're in Gryffindor, how come I never see you in my classes?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you're fifteen, just like me, right?"  
  
The girl laughed a little. "I'm not fifteen, I'm thirteen. I know," she said seeing the puzzled look on Harry's face. "Everybody thinks I'm older than I really am."  
  
"What's your name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Elizabeth." She walked away.  
  
"Well, bye Elizabeth," he whispered. He watched her as she walked away. She was walking very fast, making her hair fly out behind her. Suddenly Ron grabbed his arm, jerking him back into the real world.  
  
"We're still late for potions, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!"  
  
Harry hurriedly picked up his things and ran to class with Ron and Hermione. When they got to class, just as Harry predicted, Snape was not pleased. He made them explain why they were late. Harry explained everything, but the part about Elizabeth he said without much detail, so it sounded like he bumped into anybody. Snape took away a total of fifteen points-five for each of them-and continued the lesson as if nothing had happened.  
  
When Snape was writing up ingredients on the blackboard for today's potion, Harry let his mind wander. He was in an open field. Elizabeth was there wearing a floaty lavender dress. It was blowing in the wind. She was walking toward him. They embraced. They kissed.  
  
"SHE'S TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME!" Harry yelled. Snape had finished writing the ingredients for today's potion. He looked at Harry.  
  
"Who's two years younger than you?" Snape asked.  
  
"Nobody," Harry said. He could feel everyone watching him, their eyes like lasers. He could just imagine Malfoy laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. He wished he had his invisibility cloak with him.  
  
"Well, unfortunately for you, Potter, we're going to be making truth potions in class today." Harry couldn't believe it, but he got out his stuff and started mixing his potion. When it was all done, Snape came to inspect it.  
  
"Wonderful job, Harry," Snape said. "Your potion is just perfect." Something very fishy was going on. Snape never complimented Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter has just volunteered to test his potion in front of the class," Snape's eyes glittered with slyness. "Now come up here, Mr. Potter." Harry came up to the front of the class. Snape forced Harry's mouth open and poured three drops of his potion down Harry's throat.  
  
Suddenly, everything went black. After a few minutes Harry woke up. All the Slytherins and some of the Gryffindors were laughing. Harry strode up to Ron and put his face very close to his.  
  
"What did I say?" Harry's voice was dangerously soft. "Tell me what I said."  
  
"You said everything about Elizabeth." Harry had never before seen Ron so scared to talk to him before. "How you met, what you thought, everything."  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
"Nothing else." Harry could tell that Ron was telling the truth.  
  
The bell sounded, marking the end of potions class. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to dump their stuff and then go down to dinner.  
  
On the way down, they saw Draco. He was laughing with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Hey, Potter!" Draco called. "Your girlfriend's waiting for you." Then he burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Stupid ferret," Harry muttered to himself.  
  
He looked around. He saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway of the great hall.  
  
"I waited for you."  
  
"So I see," Harry practically snapped.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Ron. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.  
  
"Something in Potions class," Ron said. Elizabeth asked no more. Harry was glad about that.  
  
As they were going into the Great Hall, a thirteen-year-old girl came up to them.  
  
"Oh, hi, Rene," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Why didn't you meet me before dinner?" Rene asked Elizabeth. "You promised me that you would."  
  
"Sorry," said Elizabeth. "but something happened."  
  
"Right," said Rene sarcastically. Then she looked at Harry. "Why are you hanging out with Harry Potter?"  
  
"I met him on the way to Charms."  
  
"So that's your reason, isn't it? That's why you didn't meet me before dinner." Rene sounded hurt.  
  
"Look, Rene, I'm really sorry...."  
  
"Oh, that's O.K. celebrities always have higher privilege. I understand perfectly." Then she stomped off.  
  
"Who was that?" Ron asked.  
  
Elizabeth said that that was Rene, a sort-of friend.  
  
When they sat down in the Great Hall, they saw Rene whispering to a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy. Elizabeth looked shocked. When Hermione asked her who that was, Elizabeth said that that was Richard Baltzin, the biggest loudmouth in her year, and that he hated her. Then they saw him point to his throat with his wand and mutter sonarus. He stood up. Elizabeth looked horrified.  
  
"Attention, attention!" Richard cried. "I have important news! Elizabeth Halgoner is in love with Harry Potter." Almost all the third years started to laugh. Richard looked very smug about this as he pointed his wand to his throat and muttered quietus. Elizabeth, on the other hand, had put her crimson face in her hands.  
  
Harry thought that that wasn't a very nice thing to say in front of the whole school, so he stood up and walked over to where Richard was sitting. Richard looked nervous as Harry put his face very close to his.  
  
In the angriest, nastiest voice he could muster he said, "Why did you do that?" Harry could hear the whole school go quiet, trying to hear what they were saying.  
  
Richard decided to play dumb, so he said, "Do what?" Harry was not amused.  
  
"You know what you did. You embarrassed Elizabeth in front of all of Hogwarts. Why?"  
  
"Well, Rene told me, and I thought it was funny, and-"  
  
"So you thought it was funny, huh? Well I don't think she did-" Harry looked over to see Elizabeth in tears- "and neither do I. I don't think that it's a sin like me, thank you very much. Now where's Rene? I would like to talk to her." Rene was sitting next to Richard.  
  
"Now why would you tell Richard something like that, hmmmm?" Harry asked Rene.  
  
Rene gulped and said, "I was mad at her so-"  
  
"So you decided to spill a secret and embarrass her." Harry was getting angrier by the minute. "And you're supposed to be her friend?"  
  
"Um, yeah..." Rene sounded unsure.  
  
"You know, that's really not what friends do." Harry was positively fuming now. "Once Ron was angry at me, and I mean really angry. You know what he did?" Rene shook her head. "He didn't speak to me, that's what. No blackmail, no spilling secrets, none of that stuff, and I respect that. And you know what?" Harry was talking to both Rene and Richard now. "You know what? Maybe I actually do like Elizabeth. Maybe I actually want to kiss her and embrace her like there's no tomorrow. So Elizabeth will get to go out with the hot guy, the celebrity, the guy everyone would die to go out with. To have him even say hi to you would be a dream come true. And who knows. While she's going out with me, you may be stuck with the stupid, geeky boy with the terrible case of acne. Now don't you dare upset Elizabeth like that again." Harry turned and walked away. Dumbledore went over to him.  
  
"I'm very proud of you, Harry," he said. "That was an honorable thing to do. Not everyone would stick up to a third year that they barely know. Fifty points to Gryffindor." All the Gryffindors cheered, except Rene and Richard.  
  
When Harry sat back down, Elizabeth, who was sitting next to him, dried her tears and thanked him. "I can't believe you would do that. But it's probably easier since they're two years younger than you," she said.  
  
After dinner, when Harry, Hermione and Ron were doing their homework in the common room, Elizabeth came up to them. She asked if she could join them. They said O.K. When Harry was working in his Transfiguration homework, Elizabeth had something to tell him.  
  
"I think Rene busted me earlier because she likes you."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yup, I know that she looked scared when you told her off, but you should've seen her face after she talked to you. She was smiling like she just won the lottery."  
  
I'd smile too if I had you talk to me like there was no tomorrow, Harry thought. Wait a minute, what am I thinking? She's two years younger than me. Then he looked over and saw Elizabeth doing her homework, her hair falling over her shoulders and onto the parchment. Boy, I love her hair. It looks like silk. Why do I think these thoughts? Why? Why? Why? I think I need to go to bed. So after he hurriedly finished all his homework, he went up to the boy's dorm, put on his pajamas, and got into bed.  
  
He couldn't fall asleep. No matter how he tried, sleep wouldn't capture him. He tossed and turned but that made it only harder. After about an hour, Ron came up.  
  
"Harry," he whispered. "Are you asleep?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You want to get your invisibility cloak and go on an adventure?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I just feel like it."  
  
"All right."  
  
They got out Harry's invisibility cloak and put it on. Ron said he was going to take him someplace special. When they got out of the boy's dorm, Ron went up the staircase to the girl's dorm! Harry had no idea why he would do this, but he kept quiet and followed. They were walking up a spiral staircase, Ron looking for a specific dorm. At last he found it. It said Fifth Years. They went in the dorm. Harry had a funny feeling about this.  
  
When they got in, Ron looked around, and pointed out Hermione. Harry asked what was so great. It was just Hermione.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Ron asked him. Harry had to admit he couldn't see that. It was just Hermione. Ron reached his arm out to stroke her hair.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked angrily. Ron said that it was none of his business. Harry said that it was too his business, if they got in trouble. Ron raised his voice and said that he should just leave him alone and go back to bed. They were interrupted by a groggy voice that said, "Ron?" Harry and Ron decided it was time to go.  
  
As they were walking down the stairs, Harry spotted a sign over a door that said Third Years. Harry told Ron to wait for him and slipped out of the invisibility cloak and into the dorm. Inside was Elizabeth, looking as beautiful as ever. Harry went over to her bed.  
  
"I think I might be crazy, but there's one thing I have to say to you," Harry told the sleeping Elizabeth. "I think I'm in love with you." Elizabeth just stirred in her sleep. Harry left Elizabeth's dorm, feeling like his feet had wings on them.  
  
When he and Ron got back to the boys dorm with the invisibility cloak folded under Harry's arm, Neville was still awake. He demanded to know where they had been. They told him everything that happened in great detail. Neville was in awe.  
  
The next day, which was Saturday,Harry and Ron went down to breakfast, feeling pretty giddy. They found Hermione and Elizabeth talking to each other. They all said "hi" and ate their breakfast.  
  
Since they had the day off, and all had permission, they decided to go to Hogsmeade. When they got there, Harry and Ron wanted to go to Zonko's, but Elizabeth decided to go to Honeydukes. Hermione wanted to go to The Three Broomsticks. They decided to split up, and in half an hour, meet at The Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ron had a great time at Zonko's. They each bought joke candy that made your teeth blue for a week. Then they found Elizabeth and Hermione at The Three Broomsticks, where they all got butter beers. There they found Neville, and invited him over to their table.  
  
When they were leaving, Neville decided to walk behind with the girls. Harry and Ron wondered why.  
  
Once they had reached the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry felt someone pull his head back by his hair. It was Elizabeth.  
  
"Pervert!" she screamed. "Jerk!"  
  
"Idiot!" That last remark was in Hermione's voice. Harry turned his head and saw that Hermione had Ron in the same position. He didn't get what was going on. He asked them why they were doing this.  
  
"Neville told us that you came into the girl's dorm last night," Hermione yelled at Ron.  
  
"Is that true?" Elizabeth demanded. A crowd had started to gather around them.  
  
"Yes," Harry mumbled. "It's true." Elizabeth yanked his glasses off his face. Everything went blurry. Harry could hear something crunching. He guessed that she was stepping on his glasses. She let go of his hair. Then she turned him around and put her face close to his, so it looked like she was going to kiss him. She slapped his face instead. She then bent over and picked up his broken glasses and very calmly put them into his hands and walked away.  
  
"Elizabeth, wait!" Harry called. He wasn't sure if she stopped and turned around or not because everything was so blurry. But he continued to talk to her anyway. "I love you."  
  
"Well, good for you, Harry," Elizabeth yelled at him. "I don't care." She then threw something something heavy at him. It hit him square in the forehead. He couldn't believe she was being so mean. He could hear Ron and Hermione having an argument, but it seemed very distant.  
  
He walked forward and tripped over something. Someone helped him back up. He could see a blur of flaming red hair. He guessed by the hair that he was being helped by a Weasley. He muttered thanks and let his glasses be taken out of his hand. Someone put them back on his face repaired. Everything was clear again. He saw that his helper was Fred Weasley.  
  
"Gee," said Fred. "What a brutal chick."  
  
"Do you know what book she threw at you?" asked George, who was at Fred's left shoulder. "Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Isn't that ironic?"  
  
Harry had to agree, it was ironic. The last time he had been this hurt, was the time Ron wasn't speaking to him. He decided to go to bed.  
  
Once Harry was all washed up and in his pajamas, he crawled into bed. He took of his glasses and put them on his bedside table. Then he put his face into his pillow and cried. He couldn't believe Elizabeth could hate him so much.  
  
The next day, Harry didn't feel like going down to breakfast. Today was Sunday, so it wasn't like he was going to miss his classes if he didn't go down . But his stomach thought otherwise. So he got out of bed, dressed and went down to the Great Hall.  
  
In the great Hall, Harry found Ron at the end of the table, looking sort of miserable. He walked over to him. Ron brightened up some, but not much.  
  
""Morning," said Harry.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Where's Hermione?"  
  
Ron pointed to the other end of the table, where Hermione and Elizabeth were deep in conversation. Elizabeth turned her head and gave him a look that said, one step closer and you're as good as dead. Harry decided that it was a good idea to sit with Ron at this end of the table.  
  
When Harry and Ron were done eating, they decided to go take a walk on the grounds. Just as they had reached the front doors, Hermione came running up to them, looking panicked.  
  
"Harry, Ron, come quick! Elizabeth's in the hospital wing!"  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at her.  
  
"Come on! I'm serious!" she cried.  
  
"And how are we supposed to know that you're telling the truth when about five minutes ago you were ready to kill us on the spot?" Ron asked angrily. "I'm sorry, I'm not moving."  
  
"Fine, you don't have to come. But you will, won't you, Harry?"  
  
"No, Ron's right," Harry said. "Why should we trust you?"  
  
"FOR GOD SAKES! " Hermione yelled at them. "DO I HAVE TO PUT THE IMPERIOUS CURSE ON YOU GUYS?" Neither Harry or Ron moved.  
  
"Fine then," said Hermione taking her wand out of her robes. "Imp-"  
  
"All right, all right, we'll come," Ron said with a mix of reluctance and annoyance.  
  
They followed Hermione to the hospital wing, grumbling all the way there. When they got there, they found Elizabeth with a bloody bandage wrapped around her head. The moment she saw Harry, she threw her pillow at him, and missed.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Harry cried. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Can't you guess?" she asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Yes, I can," he replied, matching her annoyance. "You're obviously still mad at me."  
  
"Exactly. Now if you know that, why did come here in the first place?"  
  
"Because Hermione made me!" Harry shouted. He threw Elizabeth's pillow back at her. It hit her in the face. "Goodbye, Elizabeth," he said. "Be thankful that I didn't throw something heavier at you." He then turned on his heel, and went out of the Hospital wing. He was going to find Neville.  
  
After walking around Hogwarts for about half an hour, he found Neville outside the Gryffindor Portrait Hole.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said very seriously, "Neville, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Fine," Neville said cheerfully. "Shoot away."  
  
I wish I could shoot you away, Harry thought. But instead he said, "Why did you tell Hermione and Elizabeth that Ron and I snuck into the girl's dorm? And don't tell me that you thought it was funny."  
  
"You never told me it was a secret," Neville said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry was outraged. "NEVILLE, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING SO STUPID? DID YOU KNOW THAT IF YOU NEVER TOLD ELIZABETH AND HERMIONE THAT WE SNUCK INTO THEIR DORM, ELIZABETH WOULD REALIZE AND ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER? HAS THAT THOUGHT EVER OCCURRED TO YOU?"  
  
"Um....no," Neville's voice was very small.  
  
"Obviously. Now why don't you get out of my sight and not spill any more secrets before I decide to kill or seriously injure you?"  
  
Neville just stood there, looking terrified. Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"I said, 'get out of here'!" Harry made gold sparks come out of his wand. Neville ran off looking terrified. Harry turned around and saw that a crowd had gathered behind him while he was yelling at Neville.  
  
Wahoo, Harry thought sarcastically. Here's the famous crowd that always sneaks up on me while I'm yelling at someone.  
  
A small, mousy-haired boy ran up to him. The boy was Colin Creevy, a devoted fan of Harry's, who Harry thought was really annoying.  
  
"That was great, Harry," said Colin, who was bouncing up and down with excitement. "How he got all scared and ran away, that was terrific! Don't mess with Harry Potter, huh?"  
  
"Colin," Harry said. "Just for once will you please, please, GET OUT OF MY FACE! All the time you come running up to me saying, 'that was great, Harry! Way to go, Harry! Can I get a picture, Harry?' And I am SICK OF THAT!!! Now why don't you just leave me alone before I go insane!" He stomped into the Gryffindor tower and didn't stop until he reached his dorm, where he flopped down on his bed.  
  
After about fifteen minutes Ron came in. He looked very angry.  
  
"A Slytherin, pushing a Gryffindor down a flight of stairs!" Ron said dramatically. "Does the world have no justice?"  
  
Harry gave him a weird look. "Ron," he said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You didn't hear what happened, did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"The reason Elizabeth ended up in the hospital wing was because Malfoy pushed her down a flight of stairs."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Like I'm supposed to know? Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"Maybe he did it because-" but Harry was interrupted by a loud crash. Neville had come up the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Neville angrily.  
  
Neville rolled his eyes and said, "in case you forgot, this is my room, too."  
  
"Fine, whatever..."  
  
"Guys, there's something important I need to tell you." Neville looked nervous. "The reason I told the girls that you snuck into their dorm was because- " Neville took a deep breath "- I-I like Hermione and I didn't want Ron competing with me." SLAP! Ron had slapped Neville across the face.  
  
"Betrayer!" Ron screamed. "Jerk! I thought you told them because you were such a scatterbrain. Not because you were after my girl!"  
  
Harry's watch beeped, signaling the time. It was twelve o'clock, time for lunch. They all went down to the Great Hall for lunch, Ron and Neville glaring at each other.  
  
When they got down to the Great Hall, Ron told Hermione everything Neville had said. Hermione gave Neville weird looks when Ron was telling her all this.  
  
When lunch was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"There's something I forgot to tell you two," Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron both asked at the same time.  
  
"I know why Malfoy pushed Elizabeth down the stairs."  
  
"Why?" asked Ron excitedly.  
  
"She out-dissed him."  
  
"How?" asked Harry, who's eyes were sparkling with excitement.  
  
"Well, he told her that she looked like a rat. Then she said that he shouldn't be talking because he got turned into a ferret last year and she didn't, so he was obviously more rat-like than she was. Then he got mad and pushed her down the stairs. Elizabeth was knocked unconscious. But Professor McGonagall saw and took away two hundred and fifty points from Slytherin. Then she carried Elizabeth to the hospital wing, while I went to find you two."  
  
They all kept talking about the stair incident, until Harry said that there was some homework he forgot to do. But this wasn't true. He was going to do something else.  
  
When he was up in his dorm, he took out a piece of parchment, quill and his favorite scarlet-colored ink. He folded the parchment into quarters, so it looked like a card. On the front he wrote in his best handwriting, Get Well Soon. He opened up the card. On the inside he wrote, I know that you hate me and you want me to die. But on the contrary, I love you. Now don't you forget that. He then singed it Harry.  
  
A few minutes later, he was walking up to the owlry with his card in hand. Hedwig came and swooped down onto his shoulder. He tied the card onto her leg and watched her take off into the afternoon sky.  
  
The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to breakfast. While looking over their schedules, Harry saw that he had Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, lunch, History of Magic, Charms and then dinner. Harry groaned. He hated Divination and found it extremely boring. He decided to use that time to catch up on his sleep.  
  
In Divination class, Professor Trelawney said that they were going to study palm readings. Naturally, Harry and Ron were partners.  
  
Harry and Ron opened Unfogging the Future and Ron set to work trying to figure out what the lines on Harry's palm meant.  
  
After a while of looking alternately at Harry's palm and his book, Ron gave a little gasp.  
  
"Harry, look at this!" Ron said as if he couldn't believe it. "This is weird."  
  
"What is?" Harry asked.  
  
"See this line?" Ron traced Harry's top palm line with his finger. "Unfogging the Future says that it means you have a troubled love life. And this line here, at the base of your middle finger means that you have to overcome a great obstacle. This line in the middle of your palm means that you're secretive and try to hide things."  
  
Harry looked at Ron unimpressed. "So?"  
  
"Harry, It all fits! Don't you get it? The troubled love live is Elizabeth. The great obstacle is You-Know-Who, and the secretiveness is all the secrets we have to hide from our adventures."  
  
"Look, Ron, you're my best friend and all, but I think you're sounding a little too much like Professor Trelawney."  
  
Just then the bell rang. Harry and Ron picked up their stuff and went to Care of Magical Creatures class. They saw that the Slytherins had already arrived before them, and were gathered around a large crate while Hagrid was telling them something. This was weird. The Slytherins never listened to Hagrid. Hagrid waved to Harry and Ron.  
  
"'Mornin'!" he called cheerfully. "Look what I've got fer you this time!" Harry and Ron hurried over to the crate and looked inside. Inside were about twenty gray, ash-colored eggs.  
  
"Hagrid, what are they?" asked Hermione who had just joined them.  
  
"Phoenix eggs," Hagrid replied with a smile.  
  
"Phoenix eggs?" asked Harry. "Hagrid, are we going to be raising phoenixes?"  
  
"Yeh guessed it, Harry. Now let me tell yeh how." Hagrid explained to everyone how to raise and take care for their phoenix when it was in the egg. He also said that the next several lessons might be boring because they would be waiting for their eggs to hatch. Then he gave everybody permanent ink and a quill so they could write their initials on an egg. When everybody was done, he showed them a beautiful phoenix with red and gold plumage, who Harry recognized.  
  
"This is Fawkes," Hagrid said. "He's Dumbledore's phoenix." Everybody, even the Slytherins, gasped. Fawkes flew up high, and started to sing. Everybody was mystified by the hauntingly beautiful song that Fawkes sang as he flew higher and higher. Then Harry heard a voice.  
  
"Hermione," it said dreamily. It was Ron's voice.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked in the same dreamy voice. Harry turned in their direction to see what was happening.  
  
"I love you, Hermione." Ron put his arms around her and kissed her. Hermione did the same. Soon they were kissing like a couple in a cheesy romance movie. Harry broke out in laughter.  
  
The song stopped and everyone looked around and saw Ron and Hermione kissing. Everyone started to laugh, especially the Slytherins. Ron and Hermione both went bright red.  
  
"Phoenix song can sometimes do that," Hagrid said. "So be careful who you stand next to." Just then the bell rang for lunch. Harry saw Elizabeth coming from Herbology. She was halfway across the grounds.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he shouted. "Elizabeth!"  
  
Elizabeth turned around and saw him. "Get away from me, Harry!" She started running to the school building.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Harry ran after her.  
  
"Get away from me, Harry!" Elizabeth reached the building. Harry had caught up with her.  
  
"Elizabeth, why are you still mad at me?"  
  
"Because you're a pervert!" There was an ohhhhhhhhh from the crowd that had just gathered around them.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Then why did you sneak into the girls' dorm?" Another ohhhhhhhhh.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"That is one of the lamest excuses I have ever heard." This was also followed by an ohhhhhhhhh.  
  
"Do you want me to prove that I love you, so that you can have evidence?"  
  
"Fine, I don't care."  
  
"All right, you asked for it." Harry held Elizabeth close and kissed her for a long time. When he pulled away, Elizabeth just looked at him for what seemed like an eternity. Then she quickly ran inside.  
  
Ron approached him with his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Remember," Ron told him. "Troubled love life."  
  
"Ahhh, shaddup," Harry eyed Ron and Hermione with envy. He turned on his heel and went inside.  
  
Inside, Harry turned to go into the Great Hall. Ron grabbed his arm.  
  
"Harry," Ron asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No!" Harry said. "My life totally screwed up. I just wish Voldemort would come and kill me right now."  
  
Poof! There was Voldemort standing in front of him. A tall robed figure with dead white skin. Harry's scar was starting to burn like crazy.  
  
"I've come to kill you Harry, " Voldemort said.  
  
"No, no, no, " said Harry. "You see, when someone wishes badly upon themselves, the wish is not, I repeat, is NOT suppose to happen. How did you get in here anyway?"  
  
"How I got in is not important, and about the wish, that's just too bad for you. Now prepare to die." Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada kedavra!" A green flash came out from Voldemort's wand. Luckily, It was blocked by the mirror. Mirror? Ron had held up a small hand mirror in front of Harry so the curse would bounce back to Voldemort.  
  
Thank God, Harry thought. Now Voldemort's dead. Wait a minute, isn't he immortal? Harry looked at Voldemort. He wasn't tall and dead white anymore. He was about four feet tall and reddish-brown, like a crude version of a small child. He stood up.  
  
"Now Harry," Voldemort said. "Look what you've reduced me to. I am now close to nothing. One more blow like that, and I'll be finished."  
  
"What?" Harry asked. The pain from his scar was making it hard to think.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand again. "Avada kedavra!" He cried. Quickly, Harry grabbed the mirror from Ron and the curse bounced back to Voldemort again. Voldemort fell over. The pain in Harry's scar disappeared. Voldemort was dead.  
  
"Harry!" Ron cried. "Harry, you did it!" Harry threw his arms around Ron. BONK!  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Sorry, Ron." Harry had accidentally hit Ron in the back of the head with the mirror when he hugged him.  
  
People were now coming out of the Great Hall to see what the commotion was. There were snippets of conversation about Voldemort, Harry Potter and death.  
  
"Harry!" Someone had just thrown their arms around him. It was Elizabeth. "Harry, I'm so sorry. All my friends had told me that I was being such a jerk towards you, but I didn't think so. I was so mad at you. I'm sorry. But then, then that kiss. After that I realized how much I actually did like you all this time, but I had been just so mad that I thought something was wrong with me."  
  
"That's O.K." Harry said. "I understand."  
  
Dumbledore came through the crowd. "Harry," he said. "Thank you so much for restoring order to the wizarding world. I now proclaim a feast, 999,999 points to Gryffindor, and classes are canceled for the rest of the week." The whole school cheered.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Voldemort was dead, Elizabeth liked him, and there were no classes for the rest of the week. Life was good. 


End file.
